


《戀愛對象是新來的普化副教授》

by dong24



Category: MYSELF - Fandom, 我自己
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dong24/pseuds/dong24
Summary: ① 是炸颯、ooc有、不上升真人② 大三憨憨高材生 x 新晉純純副教授颯③ 是he！是可愛的小甜甜呀 (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)④ 全文9k+、使用繁體





	《戀愛對象是新來的普化副教授》

**Author's Note:**

> ① 是炸颯、ooc有、不上升真人  
② 大三憨憨高材生 x 新晉純純副教授颯  
③ 是he！是可愛的小甜甜呀 (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
④ 全文9k+、使用繁體

（ 1 ）  
春假後很快地迎來大二的第二學期，班導師在開學的第一天便順理成章地開了班會，在講台上賣力地說著大三的總體規劃，內容大概是實習、留學又或者身為重點班級該如何這類的事情，炸炸坐在教室最後方打了個大哈欠，打遊戲的手倒沒停下過，化學系的出路多元，所以你炸哥壓根不擔心填不飽肚子這件事，再者家裡也有事業等著他繼承。  
  
「嘖，憨憨嗎？遊戲都打不好！」螢幕上寫著“LOSE”的英文，炸炸已經連續輸了三場，打算拉上旁邊的須須一起雙排，要不然都別想上分了，不過你須和炸炸不同，眼神專注地聽著班導師正在說的那些實習機會，炸炸見叫了須須好幾次都沒反應便抬頭看了螢幕上秀出來的那些提供實習機會的公司，其中一間正是你炸哥家裡開的「這老頭竟然給出實習機會了。」你炸喃喃了一聲。  
  
「炸，午餐吃什麼？」不知什麼時候，時針與分針已交疊，要不是一旁的須須摘下炸的耳機，他還得被隊友氣得半死。  
  
「食堂吧，畢竟一點十分就得上普化了。」你炸說，然後又對著手機滴咕了句憨憨。  
  
中午的食堂人擠得水洩不通，叫號聲此起彼落，好不容已找到個位置面對面坐下，你須表示他去點餐，要炸炸留下來顧位置。  
  
「不好意思，這裡有人坐嗎？」映入眼簾的是一名穿著白襯衫白袍拿著一杯飲料和紙袋的人，頭髮還有點澎澎捲捲的，給人種剛從實驗室出來的感覺。  
  
「嗯有的。」炸回答。  
  
對方看起來有點冷冷的但笑容卻很好看，聽到炸炸的回答後，那人說聲謝謝便走到別的地方找座位了。  
  
  
（ 2 ）  
「這都一點半了，教授要是再不來我可就要去圖書館睡覺了噢。」你炸一邊抱怨，一邊將耳機塞上，點開Spotify準備開始搖頭晃腦，須須捧著手機打字打得飛快，還笑臉盈盈的，炸炸用膝蓋想就知道須須肯定在跟阿殼聊的你儂我儂了「臭現充。」恢復單身大概一年的炸哥無奈地抱怨了幾句。  
  
教室前門被打開，一位穿著白襯衫白袍頂著亂蓬蓬捲髮的男性走了進來，他站到電腦前插入隨身碟，將大布幕放下「我是你們這學期的普化老師，華立風。」年輕的男性說，一邊將個人簡介秀上螢幕「有什麼問題嗎？」  
  
「立風教授，那老頭子去哪了？」一位男孩舉著手發問。  
  
「教授他身體微恙。」立風停頓了一下「我是副教授。」年輕的男性將布幕收起，在白板上寫下10分鐘的字樣，他拿起一疊紙說道「我知道你們是重點班級，但不夠了解你們班的程度，這是隨堂考。」他將紙分發下去後便在講台前坐下，若有所思地翻著資料夾，查看每個人的成績與資料，畢竟這可是老頭子的班級，不知道多少前輩們覬覦著帶重點班級的缺位，身為剛當上副教授的人，要不是老頭子欽點，他哪有這個機會「交卷後就能下課了。」他補充道。  
  
炸炸接過考卷，提上筆便寫了起來，10分鐘可不長，而這份考卷也沒有想像中的簡單，不過須須仍很快就交卷了，他對炸炸比了勝利手勢後就走出教室，這傢伙肯定跑去找阿殼，身為最好的哥們還是免不了被拋在戀人腦後的景況，應該說，最近幾個禮拜來比較常這樣，你須跟中蠱似的，天天往殼懷裡鑽，也不知道是圖了什麼好處，反正你炸不敢問，不敢問。  
  
「你是炸炸同學嗎？」炸炸交卷子的時候，教授開口詢問，你炸先是愣了幾秒才又點點頭，難道是剛剛沒敬老尊賢被認出來了嗎，但這也不能怪他，教授長得比在校許多研究生都還年輕，不說根本認不出這是教授「下課時等一下。」炸炸又連忙點了點頭，出於禮貌便走出教室等待下課鐘響。  
  
  
（ 3 ）  
「請進。」立風打開教室的門，探出頭喊了聲在門外等的炸炸，他拿出一帶資料交給炸炸「這是教授要我教給你的，裡面是對你學習有幫助的資料。」炸炸跟老頭子的關係很好，大概是因為你炸非常熱衷普化這科，接過資料袋後炸炸小聲地說了聲謝謝，只見立風淺淺的笑了下，跟在食堂那時一樣的笑容，雖然冷冷的但很好看「有任何課業上的問題都能問我。」立風道，既然是老頭子的重點生，那他就得把這孩子照顧得更好才行。  
  
「謝謝教授......對了，剛剛在食堂沒讓位給您真的很抱歉。」炸炸總覺得還是把心底話說出來比較好，出於禮貌嘛。  
  
立風笑了出來，眼前比自己高出快一個頭的學生竟如此乖巧，怎麼想都太過於可愛了「沒事的，我本來就該回辦公室吃。」立風抿了抿嘴小聲地說著「可能我看起來不像教授吧。」  
  
「不、不是的！立風教授您看起來很年輕，笑起來很好看，然後很嬌小，所、所以......」炸炸大概愣了三秒才反應過來自己說了什麼大不敬的話「痾啊......教授對不起，我先走了！掰掰！」你炸一說完，像竄逃的炸毛大貓般快走出教室，真是的，怎麼能說教授嬌小呢，但這確實是炸炸內心最真實又直接的想法。  
  
「什麼啊這孩子、」立風站在原地，雖然表情沒有什麼變化，看上去依舊冷冷的，但慢慢變紅的耳朵早已說明了一切，心裡疑惑著嬌小這件事，便抬頭看向白板反射的自己比劃了一下「我果然不高呢。」  
  
  
（ 4 ）  
剛過下午三點，太陽卻已不見蹤影，取而代之的是漫天的烏雲，炸炸在便利店飲料櫃前挑選飲料，嘴裡碎唸著檸檬飲，腦子裡卻都是立風教授的微笑「同學不好意思，身分證不能結帳喔。」你炸回過神才發現自己誤把悠遊卡拿成身分證了，真是有夠丟臉，雖然也習慣了，他拿著農炸走出便利店時，便馬上下起了傾盆大雨「操，沒帶傘。」本想著趕緊回租屋看看老頭子給的資料，然而這場雨倒好，打亂了整個下午的計畫，他打算在便利店門口外等雨停，反正也不趕時間，就不再花錢買傘了，順手拿起手機點開了ins，一連看了好幾個限時動態後發自內心地長嘆道「須須這傢伙真是閃爆了。」於是你炸索性乾脆放下手機，在便利店外頭看起了資料。  
  
「炸炸？」  
  
炸炸聞聲抬頭，一位身高約172的男子站在前方，右手提著帆布包，左手握著透明的傘，雨水滑過傘翼滴落在白袍肩上，金絲眼鏡染上些許的水滴與霧氣，蓬鬆又些許長的瀏海更加地透出眼裡的光，微紅的裸唇脫了點皮，但看上去仍給人柔軟的感覺，你炸敢打賭，眼前的景象是他有史以來看過最像畫的雨景了。  
  
「炸炸同學？」對方又再叫了一遍「下雨天在這發呆會感冒的喔。」  
  
你炸方才回過神，一連吱吱嗚嗚地解釋自己只是忘了帶傘，但又不想花錢買所以在等雨停而已，立風倒是很乾脆，還沒聽炸炸說完便拉著人進傘下走到雨中了「我送你回家吧，不趕時間的，不準拒絕噢。」原本是立風拿傘的，但炸實在不好意思，半帶搶的把傘給拿過來了，但畢竟只是稍微大了點的單人傘，兩個大男人撐還是有點小「那個......前面右轉就到了。」你炸微微低頭看了眼立風右肩，果然濕了「立風教授，如果不介意，先到我家避雨吧。」炸炸試探性的問著，也沒指望著什麼，但沒想到立風馬上就答應了。  
  
「冰麥茶可以嗎？」炸炸站在冰箱前問道，一邊拿起兩個玻璃杯。  
  
「都行。」立風整個人半窩在沙發上，看上去又更嬌小了些，慵懶的語氣透著些許的睡意，濕了半片的羊毛衫在炸炸催促下被換下拿去晾乾，理所當然裡邊的白襯衫也被雨水浸透了部分「謝謝你的毯子。」炸炸直接將毛毯批在立風身上，立風一手接過麥茶後便又窩回沙發裡「這沙發好舒服，我也換一個好了。」立風呢喃著，嘬了口麥茶。  
  
「立風教授，今天非常謝謝您。」你炸說，一邊害臊的低下了頭，雖然給熟人添過不少麻煩，但從沒麻煩過才第一天認識的人。  
  
「沒事的，叫我立風就好。」立風的聲音很沈穩，又很柔和，好看的笑容又使得你炸心臟漏了一拍「你一個人住啊？」  
  
「嗯？啊、對的。」話題轉得有些出奇不意，你炸差點又反應不過來「教授你呢？」炸炸不算個太會聊天的人，但這種腦子熱的狀況下，還是趕緊找點話題會比較好，想著想著，炸炸一口氣灌完了整杯冰麥茶，使得他冷不防地打了個冷顫，畢竟還是冬天，屋裡也不暖和。  
  
「一畢業就搬出宿舍了，大概是2年前的事情了吧。」立風說著，稍微從沙發裡坐出來了點。  
  
「教授你果然很年輕呀，就是研究生的年紀嘛。」炸炸站起身，表示要去拿吹風機，手動吹乾衣服應該是目前最快的方法了，順便想解解腦熱，不然就怕自己做出些什麼大不敬的事情，誰知一個不小心，膝蓋撞上桌角，重心不穩和疼痛使得你炸往前傾，幸好一把被立風拉了回來才沒有跌倒，不過現在的姿勢對於剛認識一天的兩人來說倒是很奇妙了，炸炸右手撐在沙發上，左手手腕被立風拉著，左手搭在立風的肩膀上，左膝單跪在立風的腿間，立風的左手還拿著一杯冰麥茶。  
  
  
（ 5 ）  
立風的耳朵不爭氣的紅了起來，被那雙通透明亮的眼睛盯久了誰都會害羞的吧，即使對方還是個大二的小毛頭。  
  
“好香。”你炸想著“是茶口味的洗髮精吧。”又再稍微湊近了點，大概是可以感受呼吸的距離。  
  
「立風。」  
  
「啊？」對方忽然叫了自己的名字，雖然是自己說可以直接叫的，但剛剛一直都還是稱呼為教授，這會難免顯得有些驚訝，而且靠得好近。  
  
「您有交過女朋友嗎？」  
  
「誒？有啊，怎麼了？」立風說，一邊鬆開了握著炸炸手腕的手。  
  
你炸緩緩地將手撫上立風的右臉「那她可真是個幸運的女孩。」姆指輕輕地滑過教授的嘴唇「好軟。」聲音雖然很小，但在這樣的距離下，立風可是連炸炸的呼吸聲都能聽得一清二楚。  
  
「羊毛衫，我們不是要吹乾羊毛衫嗎。」立風說，要是炸炸再既續靠近，他可要跟沙發融為一體了。  
  
炸炸倏忽地停下動作，他收回不安分的左手轉而遮住突然變紅的臉「您坐在這休息吧。」說完便直挺挺得走去了。  
  
炸炸坐在浴室外吹著立風的羊毛衫，熱風吹起衣服上的味道使得周遭都溫暖舒服了起來「連洗衣精都是茶口味的嗎。」  
  
很快的雨停了，羊毛衫也很快的吹乾了，與立風道別之後炸炸就窩在床上不動，想到剛剛的踰矩便滿臉通紅了起來，但他是由衷的覺得立風非常溫柔可愛，講話溫文儒雅，長得好看，笑起來也就像暖春的花似的，身上的味道很香很好聞，明明是教授又只認識一天卻願意送學生回家，也沒有對有踰矩行為的我發脾氣，反而還提醒我別再一口氣喝完一大杯冰麥茶，小心感冒，想到這，下體不爭氣的硬挺了起來「嘖，好幾天了。」炸炸轉身呈現側躺的姿勢，他將手伸進褲檔，隔著內褲輕輕的摩擦著，下體更有精神的漲大了許多，炸炸握住自己的小兄弟便開始上下擼動，享受著每一次絲質內褲摩擦過龜頭的快感，不知怎麼的，腦中浮現了剛剛披著毯子、白襯衫微濕、被自己壓在沙發上的立風，前段不爭氣的流出些許的前列腺液，悖德感瞬間湧入炸炸的心中，理智上告訴他這麼想是錯的，但腦中的畫面無一刻不刺激著他的下體，道德與性正在打架，臉上逐漸泛起的紅暈宣告了道德的敗仗，神經貪婪的接受著悖德換來的刺激，酥麻的感覺迅速佔據身體每個細胞「操。」原本腫大的陰莖受到解放，黑色的絲質內褲染上了一片更深的黑色，白濁的精液佔滿內側襠部，炸炸緩緩地呼了口氣「真糟糕。」  
  
  
（ 6 ）  
隨著白天持續的時間慢慢地變長，很快地迎來期中考週，幾近全能的學霸須須自然是不用花太多時間來準備，但炸炸就不是了，除了最擅長的普化之外，其他科就必須努力讀才免強追得上須須的分數，圖書館與食堂不出人意料的爆滿，你炸沒有選擇便到租屋附近的路易莎點了杯黑咖啡坐下讀書，炸炸第一次喝黑咖啡是剛升大一那會，那時他只覺得黑咖啡是苦到舌頭都麻痺的提神飲料，但現在卻覺得那是讓人定下心來的安神劑，咖啡廳半木質的拉門被拉開，門鈴傳來清脆的聲響「我要一杯愛丁堡女王紅，去冰無糖。」炸炸聞聲抬頭，那人便是他的普化教授，立風與炸炸四目交接，立風搶先一步開口「一個人嗎？」立風指了指炸炸對面的空座位問道。  
  
「嗯。」炸炸回覆道，拿起黑咖啡嘬了一口，立風順勢坐了下來，自從開學第一天之後，兩人便沒有單獨相處過，老實說是炸炸單方面在躲著立風，即使有普化的問題也是拉著須須問，怎麼樣也不肯找立風解答，那份悖德感再兩個月後仍然沒有消失，而是變成了一種特殊的情感。  
  
「考卷改好了，雖然不該提前透露，但你這次考得很好呢。」對方拿起剛送來的飲料搖了幾下才將吸管插入「剩兩科吧，好好加油喔，不會的都能問我。」  
  
炸炸放下手上厚重的原文書，托起腮幫子看著立風的眼睛開口道「如果我這次考得比上學期好，教授你能答應我一件事嗎？」  
  
「什麼事呀？」  
  
「和我約會。」  
  
「誒？但我是男性喔。」突如其來的邀約，使得立風差點被蘋果粒嗆到。  
  
「嗯，我知道。」炸炸將後半句憋了回去，他沒有說出其實是想確認自己的情感，以及想知道立風對他的看法，他認為只要約會，就能搞清楚心中那份無法言喻的感覺。  
  
「那希望你能考好。」對方說，雖然看上去有點難為情的樣子。  
  
  
炸炸打開學校網頁登入自己的帳號密碼，心裡嘴裡不斷默念著老天保佑，畢竟提出請求的當下還是很慌張，導致他最後兩科其實沒有什麼讀進去，網頁跑完的那一刻，映入眼簾的便是這次期中考的成績，總分欄寫著475.2「幹，爽到！」比上學期期中還要高出了20分左右，你炸拿起手機打開Line找尋立風的聊天室，才發現第一天加入之後卻完全沒有聊過天，他興奮的將這個消息告訴立風，當然文字上是非常有禮貌的，應該說，字裡行間完全感受不到炸炸此時此刻的喜悅，而是透著一份強大的執行力與責任感，炸炸主動提出要去看電影的這個選項，立風也很爽快的答應了，隔著螢幕，兩人都在期待這週六的到來。

（ 7 ）  
初春的早晨溫度仍然很低，陽光為街道染上好看的金黃色，炸炸靠坐在自己的機車上滑著手機，內心的喜悅全早已寫在臉上，對街有著蓬鬆頭髮的人向自己招了招手，待行人號誌燈亮起，那人便小跑步了過來「對不起，遲到了。」  
  
「我也剛到。」如果你問我什麼是寵溺的語氣，我可以告訴你，這就是。  
  
「教授...」授字語音未落便被立風打斷「今天沒有教授。」立風抬頭往上看「看什麼呢？」  
  
「終局之戰？」其實，身為漫威迷的炸炸老早就決定好要看什麼了。  
  
看完電影後，兩人逛了幾家服飾店、書店、唱片店，也在商場裡夾了幾隻可愛的娃娃，隨著時間的過去，人類絕妙的生理時鐘，肚子，冷不防地叫了起來，炸炸便提議去吃一家日料，他將最後一片生魚片塞入口中，還順帶打了個飽嗝「立風，今天能陪我喝酒嗎？」說穿了，你炸就是想藉酒壯膽，立風還是一如繼往的爽快答應了，你炸都不禁懷疑這人是不是不懂得拒絕別人的邀約。  
  
「冰箱裡有很多啤酒，我一個人喝不完。」

立風的公寓很簡約，是深藍與白灰色組合而成的空間，讓人感到非常舒服，一進門你炸就被茶的香味環繞「好香。」你炸站在玄關喃喃。  
  
「海尼根？還是珠江純生？」立風彎下腰，從冰箱拿出兩種啤酒各一手，好看的腰線立馬吸引了炸炸的視線「嗯，都喝吧。」他將啤酒紙製的包裝紙拆開，兩手不同家的啤酒參差不齊的散在不大的木餐桌上，炸炸拉開椅子坐了下來，立風拿出一盤毛豆放下，在炸炸旁邊的位置坐了下來，炸炸拿起珠江純生就是一口氣的往嘴裡灌「有心事都能說喔，哇，不要一次灌完啦！」立風伸出手想拿走炸炸手中的鋁罐，反倒被一把抓住手腕拉近了距離。  
  
「教授...不，立風，你喜歡我嗎？」  
  
「......」  
  
「你知道我喜歡你吧，為什麼要把我帶到你家來呢？」  
  
「那是因為、家裡酒太多......」立風撇過臉，將視線移開。  
  
炸炸放下左手的鋁罐，將立風拉向自己，還等不及對方反應過來，兩人的雙唇便交疊在一起「唔、等等......」柔軟鮮嫩的觸感透過嘴唇傳向炸炸的大腦，他可不打算讓對方有喘息的機會，他輕輕地啃咬著立風的下唇，舌頭恣意的進攻直到兩人的舌頭交疊纏綿，從輕吻到吸允，每一個細胞都在透露著佔有慾。  
  
「哈啊......」  
  
「我等不了。」

（ 8 ）  
眼淚從立風的雙眸流下，臉頰因為半缺氧的緣故而泛起紅暈，他已經被吻得有點暈乎暈乎的，但眼前的人沒有停下的意思「唔......炸炸。」  
  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
  
「不、不是。」臉上的紅暈轉為臉紅，羞澀的像即將成熟的果子，令摘果人垂涎欲滴「只是、有點害羞。」淚水在眼眶中打轉，他無法否認對炸炸的這份情感是多麼令人渴望和熾熱，但為人師表的這份責任感和職業感讓他卻步，他害怕被貼上禽獸的標籤，也害怕自己無法給足承諾，心中那份改不掉的膽怯感使他在感情這方面相當懦弱，他恐懼自己，也恐懼傷害自己的戀人。自立風發現自己喜歡同性的那時起，他一直很厭惡自我，他是家裡唯一的男性，肩上負起的不僅僅是傳宗接代的責任，更重的是父母的期望與愛，上了大學，他開始嘗試與女性交往，卻都以失敗收場，又或者最終都她們都成為好閨蜜，立風不是沒有想過要與同性交往，心中的猶豫成為他最大的阻礙，然而這一切就在遇到炸炸後發生了改變，對方並不拒絕和他有肢體接觸，但也不愛搭理自己，因此從第一天之後他便把這份情感埋藏至心底， 直到收到約會邀請的那天，止不住的愛戀開始漲潮，親吻的那刻便潰堤。  
  
炸炸撩起立風的帽踢，帶繭的大手撫上立風的腰際，稍高的手溫與冰涼的空氣成反比，立風反射性地顫抖了下，大手滑過結實且富有彈性的腹肌來到胸前，他湊近立風的耳邊，像魚一般輕咬吸允，在脖頸間留下一道道充滿曖昧與佔有慾的吻痕，拇指與食指輕巧柔適的服侍著立風粉嫩挺立的乳首，他將右手由後伸進立風的牛仔褲，隔著棉製內褲揉捏自己覬覦已久的嫩臀。  
  
「唔，不行、身體變得好奇怪......」立風喘著氣說，紊亂的呼吸讓炸炸停下手邊的動作。  
  
「不要嗎？」炸炸壓低嗓音，在立風的耳邊低語，心上人嗚咽了一聲應和，搖了搖頭表示自己不知道該如何「我會讓你舒服的，只要你脫掉上衣和礙事的牛仔褲。」雪白的胴體表露在炸炸的眼前，腦袋裡不自覺得飄過一句“好漂亮”的聲音「帶我去臥室。」深藍色的床單被兩個大男人壓出不規則的痕跡，炸炸拉下立風白色的棉質內褲，握上勃起的玉莖上下搓動，透明的前列腺液從前端緩緩滲出「不可以這麼著急。」他壞心眼的按住鈴口，用新生的繭慢條斯理的摩擦著稚嫩的龜頭，惹得身下的美人一邊咽咽嗚嗚不安地扭動著腰，一邊有點氣憤的伸手解開自己的襯衫，當衣領敞開滑落到手腕時，炸炸府下身舔舐手中早已漲得要洩的玉莖，他輕輕的將嘴唇收起，舌頭有意無意的在頂端畫圈，像在品嚐夏天沁涼的冰棒般，恣意又貪婪，他將那兩顆飽滿的陰囊握在掌心，如玩水球似的挑逗著「呼哈、不、不行......我要、唔！」溫熱的白濁一部分停留在炸炸的口腔，一部分則射在那因性奮而潮紅的身軀，緩慢的順著鼠蹊部滑落至那未曾被他人觸碰過的粉嫩後庭，眼前的景象顯得格外色情。

炸炸拉下褲襠，比立風要大上許多的雄器便彈了出來，因充血而呈現的暗紅色與隱隱跳動的青筋彷彿在訴說著等待這一刻很久了，他拉上立風的手握住自己的分身，美人難為情的開始模仿著自己平常自慰的方式，輕重拿捏得非常剛好，好似練習過幫人手淫，他低下頭在炸炸的鼠蹊部留下吻痕，口手配合的將對方的巨根喚得更有精神，炸炸的手也沒有閒著，他將自己的手指舔濕，順著立風的腰線一路滑向尚未開發的花苞，湛上方才殘留的精液在穴口打轉了幾圈，搔癢的感覺使得原本正專注口交的美人含糊地說了幾句不行，炸炸將立風的臉捧起吻了上去，邊將人放倒在自己身下，他離開那被吻得發紅的雙唇，轉戰胸前，舌尖溫馴的畫著圈，卻又立馬過份地啃咬著挺立敏感的乳首，換得陣陣身下美人的細聲嬌喘，他將右手食指重新補上津液，毫不猶豫的撐開後庭的洞口，突如其來的異物感和第一次的緣故讓立風感受到撕裂般的痛苦「唔！痛！」褶皺一點一點小心翼翼地被撐開，原本乾澀的甬道因腸液的分泌而逐漸濕潤了起來，肉壁一吸一吐的咬合著手指，炸炸試著放入第二根手指，立風緊咬著下嘴唇、眉頭微皺、滿臉通紅、緊張卻又愉悅的神情讓炸炸不由自主地說出“好色情。”三字，美人聞言便連耳根子都紅的徹底，可愛又性感的樣子惹得你炸想欺負一下立風，他將手指抽出，將自己的熾熱抵在對方早已擴張好的穴口打圈。  
  
「這樣、好癢......」立風說，一手摀住了自己精緻紅潤的小臉，語氣裡全是羞澀與渴望。  
  
「求我。」炸炸壞笑著，低沈的嗓音再次挑逗了立風的情慾「看著我說。」  
  
「唔......」立風乖順的像隻從小就被人眷養的小奶貓，他將手移開，誘人的表情在心上人眼前表露無遺「求求你......請你、操我。」  
  
「怎樣操？」對方的括約肌正收縮的親吻著自己的前端，他不懷好意地稍微往裡抵了進去。  
  
「嗚咿——！請、請大力操......操我。」美人說，在眼眶裡打轉的淚水好像隨時都會掉下來。

（ 9 ）  
炸炸從床旁邊的櫃子翻出一罐潤滑液和全新的一盒保險套，只見立風難為情的遮著臉解釋是收到約會邀請的那天晚上買的，並且包包裡也備了一份，你炸高興得輕聲笑了出來，給了個吻後溫柔地揉著立風的後腦勺說了句謝謝你，兩人都沒有想過這份感情會是雙箭頭，就像被風吹散的小蒲公英一樣，在無盡的旅程中終於迎來扎根發芽的那天。  
  
立風幫炸炸戴上保線套，炸炸倒出潤滑油塗抹在立風的穴口，冰涼的液體和灼熱的胴體成反比，讓美人小聲地說了句好涼，炸炸伸入兩指確保潤滑油有起到作用，他可不想讓初嘗禁果的立風感受到太多的疼痛，但現實總不會盡如人意，蕈狀剛抵入道口立風便皺著眉頭喊著好痛，其中還夾雜了一些七葷八素、勾人情慾的dirty talks，比如用接近嬌喘的聲音直呼炸炸的名字，又或者細聲喊著好大、太大了、放不進來的等等，當然最後還是順利插了進去，富有彈性的腸壁包覆著炸炸身下的碩大，一縮一縮的吸攪著，當幾乎整根沒入時，心上人緩緩地開始抽送，九淺一深的律動著，身下的美人跟著頻率一前一後的晃動，炸炸伸手拿開立風懷中的枕頭，用手撬開對方緊咬的下嘴唇，立風色氣的舔允著剛送入口中的棒狀物。  
  
「叫出來試試。」  
  
「唔......哈、啊、」  
  
「很好。」  
  
四坪大的臥室瀰漫著男性賀爾蒙的味道，淫靡的撞擊聲和水聲混雜在其中，細微的嬌喘入耳無一刻不勾動那不可言喻的情愫，身下的人因舒服而配合的扭動著腰，立風的下體也已精神的重新漲起，前列腺液從前端緩緩地滲出，順著流下滴落在恥毛上，再滑落到早已亂糟糟的柔軟後穴與腸液和潤滑液混雜在一起，交織出乳白色的情液在粉嫩細緻的陰部留下一道道黏滑的半透明痕跡，炸炸將立風的左腳抬起放到自己的肩上，略加快了抽插的速度，姿勢的轉變使得心上人的碩大進入的比方才更深。  
  
「你真漂亮。」炸炸邊誇讚，伸手抹掉了立風眼下的淚。  
  
炸炸將人從床上抱起好好親吻一番後，改成正中紅心的體位，立風的體型明顯小了炸炸一號，面對面的姿勢讓立風沒有地方能藏起羞澀的模樣，乾脆整個臉埋進心上人的肩窩裡，你炸順理成章地將人環抱住，不吭一聲的繼續活塞運動，立風可以感受到甬道內的肉器越發的熱漲，自己的玉莖也快到發洩的臨界點，忽然一陣酥麻的感受竄遍全身，伸吟中混入了些許的哭腔，連立風自己都聽得面紅耳赤，他咬緊下唇努力不想讓這樣的聲音再跑出來，但這事可由不得他。  
  
「找到了。」  
  
心上人語音未落便用自己雄壯上幾倍的陰莖大力的操撞著美人的敏感點，隨著每一次的撞擊，懷中的美人便使更大的力氣抱抓著自己，炸炸可以感受到自己的背後一定留下道道紅爪痕，嗚咽聲一抽一泣的悶悶埋在炸炸的頸窩間，對方的蕈狀跟著律動在自己的腹上來回摩擦，顯得格外色情淫靡，立風鬆開緊抱的手，單手握上自己的玉莖上下來回擼動，想緩解自身的搔癢難耐，卻被炸炸阻止。  
  
「不要急。」  
  
炸炸雙手搭上立風雪白的腰際，像跳舞一樣將立風微微舉了起來，立風冷不防地發出了有點慌張的聲音，下一秒等待他的是完全吞入幾近頂到甬道底部的巨根，每一次的抽插都由前端再到根部，快感也隨之攀伸，玉莖再也承受不了更多的刺激於是解放在炸炸的腹部上，然而後穴的快感還在持續擴張，無一刻不取悅著自己的每一條神經，立風喘著氣，眼裡染上些許的朦朧氳氣「唔好......好舒服、」前所未有的性奮衝擊著身體裡每一個細胞，心上人加快了抽送的速度，他可以感受到炸炸射精時顫抖了幾下，而立風迎來了他今晚第三次高潮。

（ 10 ）  
陽光從窗簾的縫隙透了進來，一絲絲的灑在床腳、木質地板上，再延伸到鋁製的電腦椅腳反射出細小絢爛的虹光，炸炸伸手按掉轟轟作響的鬧鈴，睡眼惺忪的爬起身子後坐在床邊百無聊賴地伸了個懶腰，他捋了捋睡得亂翹的頭髮邊打了個哈欠，這一切景象顯得睏意仍十足，大學生嘛，早八是煉獄，早十是基本，最好是下午第一堂再有課然後五點就不用對學校有眷戀，可惜這是不可能發生的事，撒泡尿、刷個牙、洗個臉、刮鬍子、梳頭髮，嗯今天也很有魅力，炸炸滿意地看著鏡子中的自己，他套上一件象牙白的寬鬆踢恤，穿上破洞年仔褲，似有精神的背上書包、拿上鑰匙，去學校了。

禮拜一，只要過了早十的實驗化學，下午就是立風的課，下課後便是愉快的約會......咳、我是說、晚餐時間，距離我們開始交往已經過了一個多月。  
  
「下午上完普化一起吃飯吧～炸炸～」坐在隔壁的須須說，一臉期待地看著炸炸。  
  
「啊？」炸炸轉過來看著你須那雙期待到快要發亮的眼眸「你不用跟那個殼約會？」  
  
「一起吃啊～」你炸敢保證，須須嘴角已經上揚到跟太陽高掛差不多的程度了，心情好到讓人覺得有點奇怪（噁心）「跟你的普化教授一起～」  
  
你炸一口水差點從嘴裡噴出來，嚥下後有點驚訝地看著你須「你什麼時候知道的？」  
  
「半個月前？」須須停頓了下想了想「我看到你們手牽手進你家呢。」說完便一臉吃瓜的表情笑著「所以一起吃飯吧～」  
  
「好、好啦。」你炸說「然後你不要在笑了，有點噁心。」他發訊息給立風詢問他的意見，雖然說立風很好說話，也常常不假思索地就答應你炸的一些邀約，但這次不一樣，如果立風不願意，他也不會免強，但實際上立風還是很快就答應了。

  
「我們先回去啦～」炸炸說，一手扶著喝三杯就倒的立風。  
  
「放開我、我沒有醉！」  
  
「你不要動，會從摩托車上掉下去的。」炸炸把立風的手環抱在自己的腰上，他稍微再加了點油門，晚上的街道燈火闌珊，紅、綠、藍、黃各種顏色混雜在一起形成絢爛的斑彩，季春夜晚微風徐徐拂來，退去了炸炸臉上微醺的酒氣「到了喔。」他將立風扛進屋放在自己的床上，對方還咽咽嗚嗚地說了幾次自己沒有醉，立風伸手拉住炸的衣角「不要離開我。」  
  
炸炸俯下身蹲在立風旁「我不會離開。」握上立風的手，因酒氣而粉撲撲的臉頰更加襯托了立風那精緻小巧的臉。  
  
「說好嘍～不可以、不可以拋棄我......。」美人說，眼裡的淚水打轉了幾下。  
  
「嗯，永遠不會。」你炸說，輕輕的親吻立風的額頭。  
  
  
今晚月色真美，風也溫柔。  
  
  
  
— END


End file.
